mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Dancer
with and highlights |coat = Light yellowish gray |aura = Light ceriseish gray |relatives = Unnamed unicorn mare (sister) |cutie mark = (S5E12) (My Little Pony Annual 2013) |voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Jenny De Cesarei (Italian) Zuzanna Galia (Polish) |headercolor = #F7F8D3 |headerfontcolor = #D2405B}} Moon Dancer, or Moondancer, is a female unicorn pony who appears in the episodes Amending Fences and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and the IDW comics. She has a light yellowish gray coat, red mane and tail with purple highlights, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a crescent moon and three stars. Her name is spelled "Moon Dancer" in Amending Fences' closed captioning and with a trademark symbol in merchandise and "Moondancer" in Friendship is Magic, part 1's closed captioning, Amending Fences' ending credits, and in the comics.__TOC__ Design Moon Dancer was designed by Kora Kosicka. She shares her mane and tail style with Twilight Sparkle. Moon Dancer shares her name with a G1 unicorn and a G3 Earth pony, and her design is based on the G1 unicorn. Depiction in the series Moon Dancer is first mentioned in Friendship is Magic, part 1 by Twinkleshine and Spike. Twinkleshine says to Twilight Sparkle that "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together at the west castle courtyard," but Twilight declines the invitation to focus on her studies. Spike later accidentally ruins a gift for her after being knocked aside by Twilight. .]] Moon Dancer makes her first in-show appearance in Amending Fences. She is shown to be an asocial recluse, living alone in a dilapidated Canterlot house and focusing only on her studies. As a filly, she was friends with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight learns that after not showing up to the party Moon Dancer had thrown in the first episode, Moon Dancer became heartbroken and withdrawn, rejecting friendship altogether. Twilight approaches Moon Dancer as a potential friend and appears to reach her at first due to the two's mutual love of learning, but Moon Dancer eventually snubs her. After being lured to a party reminiscent of the one she had thrown, Moon Dancer vents her pent-up frustrations at Twilight. Twilight apologizes for the hurt she caused, and Moon Dancer comes to accept friendship once more. She is last seen playing a ball game with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Moon Dancer sits next to Spike during Twilight's speech, waking him when he falls asleep while changing slides. Other depictions IDW comics .]] In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 story "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer", Moon Dancer appears on page 2 as a student at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. When Sunset Shimmer insensitively snubs her and several other unicorns, Moon Dancer remarks that Sunset "wasn't very nice." She also appears in a yearbook photo on cover A, with her name spelled as "Moondancer." My Little Pony (mobile game) Moondancer is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "Moondancer is one beautiful pony, who started to think all friendship was phony! It was a story that could've been tragic -- but with Twilight's help, she learned that friendship is magic!" Merchandise A mini-figure of Moon Dancer is to be released by Playskool in 2015 as part of its Playskool Friends My Little Pony line of toys. Quotes Gallery References Category:Supporting characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Featured articles